


Room for two more?

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: The reader is married to Lucifer Morningstar, however, no one but Mazikeen knows this and Lucifer finally decides to allow his "friends" to meet his wonderful wife.





	Room for two more?

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (h/c)= hair color  
> (f/f)= favorite flavor

this is the ring

\----------------------------

 

"Lucifer, I do not understand why you insist on being so protective over everything I do," (y/n) glanced at her husband who currently had a strong grip on her arm to keep her from falling down the stairs. "You are walking about with my children (y/n)!" Lucifer exclaimed and let go of her arm once they reached the bottom of the stairs, "I can't risk either one of them getting hurt!". 

"Lucifer, I can assure you that your children are fine" (y/n) placed a hand on the top of her protruding stomach that was currently housing two fetuses, a boy and a girl. "Leave her alone Lucifer," Maze scolded from behind the bar, pouring herself a drink. "Would you like anything? Water? Soda?" Maze watched (y/n) waddle over to the bar with Lucifer right on her tail.

"Water's fine" (y/n) gave a small smile before turning to face Lucifer, "when am I going to meet your therapist?" she asked and Lucifer thought for a moment before grinned, "I have an appointment with her today actually!" Lucifer reached behind his wife and grabbed the glass of water, chugging it before placing the glass down on the bar and grabbing (y/n)'s hand.

"Hey! That was my water," (y/n) frowned at her husband who was currently dragging her towards the stairs. "You can get water from Doctor Linda," Lucifer gently helped her up the stairs.

~~~~~~

"Hello, Doctor Linda!" Lucifer grinned when he opened the door to Linda's office. "Lucifer, hi," Linda fixed her glasses and corrected her posture in her chair. "I hope you don't mind, I brought a special guest with me," Lucifer turned around to see his wife still halfway down the hall. "(y/n)! Hurry up darling," Lucifer called out and (y/n) huffed, rubbing her hands on the side of her stomach once she reached Lucifer.

"I do not understand how humans do this thing they call pregnancy," (y/n) mumbled and waddled into the room, completely ignoring Dr. Linda's shocked expression. Lucifer helped (y/n) sit down before sitting down himself. "This is my beautiful wife (y/n)," Lucifer wrapped one arm around his wives shoulders and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"I-... Lucifer y-you have a wife?" Linda asked, shock clearly relevant on her face. "shocking, isn't it Doctor?" Lucifer rubbed her stomach lovingly. "How long have you two been married?" Linda asked and cleared her throat, "four years" (y/n) answered for him and flinched when one of the babies kicked her. 

"four years?- Lucifer, I thought we agreed on not keeping secrets," Linda eyed (y/n) fairly large stomach, "is it a boy or girl?" she looked at both of them. "Both," Lucifer answered before (y/n) could and Linda smiled, "congratulations". 

"I still don't understand how you humans deal with the constant kicking and flipping of these creatures you call babies," (y/n) couldn't help but smile when she felt them kick once more. "I've never been pregnant before so, I wouldn't know what that feels like," Linda inwardly shrugged and gave a smile to the (h/c) girl. Lucifer's phone began to ring and he stood up to answer it.

"Hello, detective," Lucifer stepped out of the room, leaving (y/n) and the doctor alone. "I'm sorry, I'm still shocked over the whole situation," Linda looked at the (h/c) girl sitting across from her and smiled, "how old are you? you don't look a day over 25,". "I'm a few centuries old," (y/n) answered truthfully and leaned forward to inspect the candy on the coffee table in front of her. 

"Oh, so do you know that Lucifer is-" "the devil? Yes, I know," (y/n) cut her off and grabbed the jar of candies. "What are these strange, colored circles?" she looked up as someone walked in. Lucifer had a grin on his face, "(y/n), I want to take you to meet Detective Decker and Detective Douche”. (y/n) looked up from the candies and looked at her husband. “Lucifer, what are these strange colored circles?” (y/n) held the glass jar up and Lucifer walked over to her.

"They're candies, love, they're sweet and they make you fat," Lucifer grabbed the jar and placed it back on the counter. "See you, next session Doctor?" Lucifer grabbed his wives arm and helped her up. "Bye Linda," (y/n) smiled and waved at the doctor. 

"She's nice," (y/n) told Lucifer once they left the room, "is Decker the one you work with?" (y/n) asked and Lucifer nodded in response. "Then who's detective douce?" (y/n) asked and Lucifer chuckled, "it's Chloe Decker's ex-husband" Lucifer helped her into his car.

~~~~~

"I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs Lucifer," (y/n) frowned as her husband repeatedly pressed the down arrow. "I don't understand what's taking it so long," Lucifer stopped pressing the button once the doors opened. "After you," Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why aren't they together anymore?" (y/n) asked curiously and Lucifer shrugged, "mortals are confusing creatures, everything they create seems to fall apart," (y/n) looked up at Lucifer who just hummed in agreement. 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry” (y/n) whined and rubbed her stomach with her hands, “and so are your kids”. “Don’t worry darling, there’s plenty of food here,” Lucifer pointed to the table of pastries and sides of cheese and crackers.

(y/n) grinned and walked over to the table, snatching a few doughnuts and a small plate full of cheese. “Hey! That’s for employees only!” Chloe scolded from her desk and stood up, making her way over to (y/n).

”relax Decker,” Lucifer wrapper his arm around (y/n)s shoulder and spun her around, "this is my wife, (y/n) Morningstar". (y/n) eyed the (f/f) frosted doughnut before taking a bite of it, grinning at the sweet taste of sugar.

"W-Wife?" Chloe gasped out, her voice full of disbelief, "and she's pregnant," Chloe's eyes were wide and full of shock. "How far along are you?" Chloe motioned (y/n) to sit in her desk chair, "eight months, about to be nine soon" (y/n) smile and gladly sat down in the chair, rubbing her lower back. "Lucifer," a new voice said and (y/n) looked up at the tan man wearing a leather jacket. "Are you detective douche?" (y/n) asked curiously and Lucifer chuckled quietly.

Dan sighed deeply, "that's what Lucifer calls me-" Dan paused and eyed (y/n). "Dan, this is (y/n) Morningstar, Lucifers wife," Chloe told Dan and Dan raised an eyebrow. "You're married to Lucifer?" Dan crossed his arms, "you guys had to have made a deal or something. What's in it for you? Money? That's a pretty big rock you have on your finger," Dan eyed her wedding ring and (y/n)'s eyebrows dropped. 

"This is a diamond, not a rock" (y/n) flipped the back of her hand towards Dan and Lucifer chuckled, "it's a metaphor sweetie,". "I shall have you know that I am in love with my husband," (y/n) crossed her arms and pouted. (y/n) continued to eat the doughnuts that she grabbed. "This is exactly why I call you detective douche," Lucifer look at Dan and Dan just shrugged.

"Lucifer, we have a case... (y/n) is welcome to stay here if she likes but we have to go... now" Chloe glanced up at Lucifer who nodded in response. "Right, (y/n), darling, I will call the limo to come to pick you up and I'll see you at home after the case," Lucifer pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his limo driver. 

(y/n) just nodded and continued to chow down on her doughnuts. "See you at home love," Lucifer kissed her forehead before walking off with Chloe.

 

 


End file.
